Roxas' Story
by Flurry of Dancing Flames 22
Summary: Kingdom Hearts 2 with a twist. All characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura. Rated T for blood and maybe some kissing later on.
1. Duel of Comrades

Kingdom Hearts 2 with a surprising twist.

All Characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura

Anger, Depression, Regret, and Guilt, Roxas felt all these things as his keyblades clashed with the chakrams being thrust at him by his best friend, Axel in the basement of the old mansion in Twilight Town. They jumped apart for a breather, both panting heavily and drenched with sweat. Their eyes locked for a moment before Axel pushed himself off the ground and jumped through the wall of flames surrounding them. Roxas scanned the area carefully waiting for any sign of his friend, being sure he wasn't caught off guard. He felt a small break in the heat from the flames behind him, and jumped to the side just in time to see Axel land right where he'd been standing a moment before.

Roxas, seizing the opportunity, threw the Oathkeeper at Axel. It collided with Axel's rib cage, sending him flying into the air, before whizzing back into Roxas' hand. Roxas threw himself into the air and brought his keyblades down as Axel recovered from the blow he'd received and blocked once more with his chakrams. Their weapons collided once more, before Roxas pushed Axel back. Seeing an opening, Roxas threw himself at Axel, who thrust one of his chakrams into his abdomen. Roxas ignored the wound and grabbed Axel's arm pulling himself behind him. Roxas gathered all the strength he had left and in a last ditch effort brought down both keyblades on Axel's back. The two of them began hurtling towards the ground at high speed and slammed into it with monstrous force.

Roxas landed on his left leg, shattering it, but managed to jump away from the impact site with his remaining leg. He took a moment to let his pain ease, then stood and surveyed the spot where Axel had landed. Axel was currently lying on his back, having flipped over during the fall, on the slightly cracked tile flooring of the basement. Roxas started to hobble toward him until the red head rose from the ground. Roxas summoned his keyblades again before realizing that Axel couldn't keep fighting if he'd wanted to. His right arm was hanging limply by his side, having most likely been broken on impact, his left was clutching probably what was left of his rib cage after the brutal assault Roxas had unleashed upon in, and there was a small puddle of blood dripping from the huge gauges that Roxas' keyblades had made in his back. Roxas once again felt the overwhelming guilt, remembering the events on the night of his departure from the Organization, and how his own self pity had led to his best friend being hurt, both physically and emotionally.

"Axel….", Roxas choked out, the lump in his throat growing bigger with every passing second.

"Let me ask you something", Axel said in the same strained voice as Roxas, as he sat down on the floor, "If we don't have hearts, if we can't feel, if we don't even exist……then why are we both ballin' our eyes out?"

"I guess, maybe because…." Roxas mumbled thoughtfully as he sat down next to Axel, "We have hearts after all".

"Yeah, I guess so….", Axel said while pulling a bottle filled with a green liquid from his pocket and handing it to Roxas, "Drink it, it'll heal your wounds".

"What are you gonna do?", Roxas inquired after drinking the contents of said bottle.

"I'm just gonna take a little nap", the pyro replied, laying down and closing his eyes, "Wake me up when you're done with whatever it is ya gotta do."

Roxas nodded and continued deeper into the basement to find the answers to the rest of his questions.


	2. Karma

Chapter 2

Yay, Riku's here! Hope you enjoy.

Roxas made his way down the basement hallway, passing by a group of pods, two of which harbored the two he knew as Donald and Goofy. He stopped to inspect them for a moment and then continued. As he closed the distance between himself and the door, a dark corridor appeared before him and a hooded figure emerged from it. The figure raised a hand to halt Roxas' advance.

"If you go any farther, you will cease to exist, and I cannot allow that", the person stated after a moment of silence.

"Why do you care?", Roxas inquired, glaring with full force at the newcomer, "You brought me here, right Riku?".

"Roxas, You've done enough to help Sora's recovery, Namine can repatch the rest of his memories on her own", Riku quickly rebutted.

"I don't care!!!!", Roxas screamed out in frustration, "I know that filth in the red bandages is in there, and I'm gonna make him pay for everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

"Then I'm going with you", Riku stated calmly after Roxas had finished.

Roxas didn't respond and simply pushed past him and into the next room. Riku sighed and followed in suit. Roxas, had he not been so ferociously furious at the moment, would have been somewhat awed by the large white room, which housed the pod that Sora was no doubt secured in. But at the moment, his paralyzing glare was concentrated on the abomination to all of humanity standing before him.

"Ah, hello, Riku", the man said pleasantly, "I thought I told you not to bring trash into the pod room".

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Roxas screamed, running at Diz with his keyblade swinging madly.

"I suppose you only have half of Sora's brain as well", Diz drawled, after every shot phased through him, a look of disgust on his face, "You see, this is merely a data based projection, which means, you can't even touch me….".

Suddenly the pod began to open, a cloud of mist masking its occupant. Diz pushed Roxas into it and a huge light erupted from it, as Roxas entered its proximity. Diz smiled at the sight and turned around just as a wing shaped blade was thrust through his abdomen.

Riku had done it, after temporarily cutting off his link to the virtual world, he'd run Diz through with the Soul Eater in the real world, killing him on both planes of existence and leaving his heart trapped in his own cyber reality. He was still standing over the dead man when Axel returned to reality through the transporter. Axel seemed worried, not bothering to comment on Diz's well deserved fate. "Where's Roxas?", were the words that came instead.

Riku lowered his head, and Axel immediately realized something went wrong with their plan to save the blonde. Without another word, the pyro bolted off in the direction of the pod room, with Riku following close behind. On their way they passed the recently awakened Donald and Goofy, who, after Riku yelled at them in his normal voice, followed too. They entered the main pod chamber as the light exploded from the pod, just as it had done in the virtual world. Riku, realizing what dangerous effects could befall the others if they were caught in it, used a shield to protect them, leaving himself unprotected as the light enveloped him. As the light faded, Riku lowered the shield and lowered his hood, revealing his once again sixteen year old face. Axel was the only one who knew of the change, but rushed past Riku and towards the pod. He waited for the smoke to clear, praying for his keyblade wielding friend to be standing within. But, his hopes were crushed as a pair of yellow shoes was revealed, then red shorts, a white and blue jacket. Axel started to turn away until he heard a familiar voice, let out a soft yawn. He turned back to the pod and watched as the blonde occupant stumbled groggily toward him. Said occupant kept going until he bumped into Axel, and fell back onto his butt. The boy opened his eyes and peered up at the stunned red head standing over him. Axel was so stunned, so happy, and so confused, he said the first words that came to him.

"Roxas, what the hell are you wearing?"


End file.
